


Shattered

by wyntirrose



Series: Stockholm and Lima [1]
Category: Transformers (Marvel Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dark, M/M, Plug and Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-04
Updated: 2008-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet contemplates as he is held captive by his greatest enemy and his greatest failure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Ages ago I asked some folks if they could recommend any Megatron/Ratchet; after all, the two have such a history in the G1 Marvel comics. This led to a discussion of the fact that Megatron and Ratchet were effectively spark bonded and that as long as one lived so did the other. And yet, in the G2 comics, Ratchet is nowhere to be seen (and presumed dead) even though Megatron seems hale and hearty. This led to someone (and I don't recall who) suggesting that maybe Megatron had Ratchet locked in a closet somewhere on the Nemesis. This little fic bit is inspired by that comment and by bittereloquence's fic "Immoral"

I lie in darkness deeper than any I have ever known, and yet, it seems that this darkness is all I have ever known. Before the dark there was ... what? I can't remember. Every time I try the memory flits away like smoke on the wind. I think that there was another place before this one. I think that there used to be other people … Sometimes, when I recharge, I have strange dreams about a place I can't remember. Orange walls. Others like me. People who made me feel needed and wanted. Sometimes those dreams are about an accident – a blue world rushing up to greet me, a monster who attacks and takes such joy in pain, and a purple daemon who seeks to destroy us all. After those dreams it's sometimes easier to remember. Sometimes I think that maybe I'm here for a reason. That I'm a hero ... But heroes don't lie in the dark waiting for the Unmaker to come. They go out and fight; and I can't do that. I can't leave this place.

It's not just the darkness that keeps me here. There's more to it than that. I know that I belong here. I failed once ... more than once. I tried to stop the Unmaker so many times before and each time I failed. Each time he came back stronger than before and each time I was diminished until all that was left was in this dark place.

My failure was complete. Now I spent my time here, never knowing how much time had passed. At first I tried to escape. I tried to fight. But I am no warrior ... and even if I was, I couldn't kill the Unmaker. I have neither the skill nor the desire. Now, rather than fighting, a portion of me is eager for his visits. He brings me nothing but pain and torment and humiliation, but even that is better than the nothingness that consumes me when he's away.

I cannot say how long it has been since he was last here, but I do know that he is due. I can feel him thinking about me. Contemplating how he will use me next. I know that, just like me, he is not complete, so there will never be a time when he does not come to visit. I feel his approach in my very Spark and it causes me both pain and a terrible desire. Primus help me, but I want him to come to me. I want him to touch me, take me, have his way with me. Because it is better than the nothing that I feel otherwise.

The door to my cell opens and he is there, backlit and glorious. I feel my engine flip and my Spark seize at the sight of him, and I pull back as he begins to chuckle darkly.

The door shuts behind him plunging us both back into darkness, but we don't need optics or sensors to find each other. I know where he is just as he knows exactly where I am. I feel his hands on me, stroking, fondling, roughly forcing doors open and savagely pulling cables from their housing. I cry out in agony as he forces his cable home, flooding my systems with everything that is him until I fear for my sanity. We move through each other's systems and he pulls me to the edge of a chasm of darkness and regret and despair. But I willingly make the plunge, pulling him along with me until we are tumbling into darkness and the only sound is my engine screaming in pain and his howl of triumph.

I come back online after Primus knows how long and find his crimson optics boring into me. I flinch away but he grabs hold and won't le me loose, laughing as I thrash and fight ineffectually against his grasp.

"Ratchet," he whispers, sending chills through me. "You can't escape. By now you should know that. But you were always a slow learner."

He strokes my cheek with a tenderness that shouldn't be there and I try to steel myself for the blow I know should be coming. But it never does. He just fingers the shattered remains of my chevron causing me to shiver uncontrollably.

He stands and moves away from me toward the door I know is there but cannot see.

"Kill me," I beg in a harsh whisper. "Please. Just end it."

He laughs, a cold, hard sound that takes away all hope I have.

"Why would I do that?" he asks. "As long as I have you I am unstoppable. As long as you live I cannot die. Why would I jeopardize that?"

He crouches down beside me and brushes my cheek with an infinitely gentle hand that has never given anything except pain and death.

"When your student failed to separate our Sparks he made your failure complete," he says with mock tenderness. "I don't plan on throwing away that gift, and I plan on ensuring that you are here to see the end of all things. It's the least I can do for my own personal good luck charm."

He stands and laughs at me, and I feel a small bubble of hatred well up in my chest as he leaves the cell, plunging me into darkness once more. I try to stand, but I barely have the strength to lift my head, let alone fight my incarceration.

"I hate you," I whisper into the darkness.

And at the same time I count the moments until Megatron comes to see me again.


End file.
